


Sharing is Caring

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: robb stark/jon snow/theon greyjoy with orgasm denial pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

They like to gang up on him. 

It’s become a kind of weekly thing for them. Robb and Theon steel into Jon’s room whenever the mood strikes them and they gang up on him. Jon fights, or at least he did the first few times, but after a while it became clear that they didn’t actually  want to hurt him. Not really, anyway. 

Rough-housing is one thing. Actual pain is another thing entirely. 

Although being held on the edge of orgasm is starting to blur the lines a bit.

“Please,” Jon begs. Robb answers him with a hard thrust. He’s doing his best to look unaffected, but the tell tale signs are all there. And Robb’s never been very good at hiding what he actually feels. It’s one of his only weaknesses. It’s one of the things Jon loves most about him. 

Robb glances up. “Theon,” he says. “Shut him up, will you?”

A growl. “With pleasure.”

Theon takes a fistful of Jon’s hair and wrenches his head back off the bed. Jon has a second to look up at Theon, eyes wide, before Theon pushes his cock between his lips. Jon tries to wrench his head away, but Theon’s grip on his hair tightens. He pulls his hips back and thrusts into Jon’s mouth, fucking him slowly. 

The feeling is overwhelming. Robb’s moving in and out of Jon’s body, the tip of his cock brushing  something every time he thrusts in. Theon’s cock is filling his mouth, stretching his lips and nearly making him gag, but it’s so good it makes him dizzy. He feels full from both ends; feels used and humiliated and so  close that he wants to scream.

He moves one of his hands to his cock and manages to wrap his fingers around himself. The relief makes him moan. Theon’s hips stutter at the sound and Robb lets out a muffled curse.

“I thought I told you no,” Robb says. He takes Jon’s wrist and pins it to his side, then shoves his legs farther apart, spreading him out completely on the bed. He pulls out and then pushes back in, hard enough to rattle the bed frame.

Theon’s nails dig into Jon’s scalp, and Jon hears him grunt. “You should just let him,” he says, showing a surprising amount of mercy. “The sooner he comes, the sooner he’ll stop whining so we can just get on with it.”

Robb’s grip on Jon’s thigh is going to leave bruises. He just knows it. 

“No,” Robb says. He runs a hand over Jon’s stomach, up to his chest and pinches his nipple. Jon jolts and moans again, unable to help himself. He hears Theon curse and his hips speed up, fucking Jon’s mouth raw. 

“He comes… He comes when I tell him to,” Robb says. His breathing quickens. His thrusts are starting to lose their rhythm and this is Jon’s favorite part - hearing Robb start to lose himself. 

He purposely clenches around Robb’s cock and smirks as best he can when he hears Robb groan. 

Theon sounds like he’s just as close though, and for that Jon is grateful. As much as he likes giving head, the constant motion is starting to wear on him. Plus, Theon’s  big . His cock fills Jon’s mouth, stretches his lips with every push. Tomorrow he knows his lips are still going to be swollen and red. It’s going to be hard to explain if anyone asks. 

Suddenly, Theon tenses. He pushes into Jon’s mouth one last time, then comes with a drawn out groan. Jon feels his come hit the back of his throat and he gags. He tries to pull away, but Theon holds him there. His fingers press into Jon’s temples as he holds him through the aftershocks, and tears blur Jon’s vision. He concentrates on breathing through his nose and gasps when Theon finally lets go and pulls out - spent. 

“Gods,” Robb gasps. Jon looks up.

Robb is looking at the two of them. His face is flushed. There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and his hair looks completely mad. 

It’s possibly the most attractive thing Jon’s ever seen. 

He flexes his hand in Robb’s grip and Robbs meets his eyes. For a second, Jon thinks he’s going to refuse him again, but he doesn’t. He lets go.

“Finally,” Theon says, making himself comfortable on the bed, watching them. 

Robb glances at him, smirking. “What? I like seeing him struggle.”

“‘Him’ is right here,” Jon says, voice slightly strangled. He finally wraps his hand around his cock and strokes up. He’s harder than he can ever remember being and it doesn’t help that Robb is right there, looking at him like an animal about to pounce. 

He rubs his thumb over the precome beading at the tip and uses it to slick himself as he moves. He works his hand over his cock, quickly. He’s so close. He can feel his orgasm curling inside of him, hot and fast, and it’s only a matter of time. Just a little more…

Robb moans and suddenly goes still. The muscles in his stomach go tense and he throws his head back. Jon feels his come hit deep inside of him and it’s the last push he needs. His orgasm strikes him hard. He arches against Robb, panting. It seems to last longer than any other he’s had, but too soon, Robb is pulling out.

He blinks. “What-”

Robb leans forward and collapses on top of him. Jon grunts and automatically wraps his arm around him. 

“Shut up,” Robb says into his neck. 

Theon rolls his eyes. “Bunch of pansies.”

Jon smiles. 


End file.
